femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Countess Sinistra (The Beyond)
The Countess Sinistra is the owner of an old castle, in which a young photographer rode to take the pictures of the beautiful interior. She died at the age of 16 and turned into a vampire. After that, she began to kidnap young girls like her and force them to play the role of the countess. So that they would not take away her beautiful castle and title. When the young man was driving along the road, he met a beautiful young girl and they went together. He drove through the village and drove her to the castle. So he learned that he met with Countess Sinistra. In fact, it was her doppleganger, which the Countess kidnapped many years ago. Then he arrived at a hotel in the village and told the servants that he had met the Countess. An employee of the hotel told him the legend that the Countess Sinistra had died at the age of 16 and had become a vampiress. Since then, every month, during the full moon, they cover all the doors and windows so that the vampiress cannot get into their house. Rick did not believe the words of the employee, thought it was a village fairy tale. At night, he opened the window and began to admire the view. At that moment a bat flew into the window and became a vampire. The vampire happily said that she hadn’t written human blood for a long time and attacked Rick. But here she came across a mirror at the sight of which she ran away. In the morning the photographer went to the castle and went inside. He saw that everything had fallen into decay and the castle was abandoned. He walked further along the corridors and heard the music of the piano. Entering the hall, he saw a girl whom he met on the way to the village. She was very much like a vampire who flew through his window at night. They started talking and Rick kissed her. She said she could not leave the castle and ran away. Rick ran after her and a vampire attacked him in the next room. He tried to run away from the Countess and jumped out the window. When he came to his senses after fainting, he went to the village and asked how he could kill a vampire. A man told him to pierce the body of a vampire in the heart. Rick came to the castle and went down to the basement. there he saw his friend. She said that she was the guardian of the coffin and should protect the vampire. Rick opened the lid and killed the vampire. When Mary asked him how he had guessed that she was not the Countess, Rick answered that he had seen her with the help of an infrared film. Then they left the basement of the castle together, leaving the corpse of the unfortunate countess. The Countess Sinistra appears in the history of the "Mystery of Lunablanca" in the comic The Beyond 2 1951. Gallery Countess Sinistra (3).jpg Countess Sinistra (4).jpg Countess Sinistra (5).jpg Countess Sinistra (6).jpg Countess Sinistra (7).jpg Countess Sinistra (8).jpg Countess Sinistra (9).jpg Countess Sinistra (10).jpg Countess Sinistra (11).jpg Countess Sinistra (12).jpg Countess Sinistra (13).jpg Countess Sinistra (14).jpg Countess Sinistra.jpg Category:1950s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Kidnapper Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Noblewoman Category:Vampire Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased